


Calm before the Storm

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt have a moment to themselves before their biggest mission ever.There's a sense of urgency, but neither of them are sure why.(Just some quick Reibert smut because reasons)





	Calm before the Storm

"Is he gone?" 

Bertholdt's timid voice could be heard as Reiner was on the lookout for Zeke to get back. To make certain he would be right,  Reiner looked furtively about. He also kept an eye out for the Scouts. Once he confirmed that yes, the coast was clear, he sat down next to him and nodded. 

"Yeah, he's gone," Reiner mumbled before grabbing part of a blanket Bertholdt was wrapped up in, flopping down onto his stomach and covering up. "If we're gonna get any rest before all of this, better do it now." 

Both of them tried to get comfortable, which was a tad difficult in their current situation. With no mattress or pillows (their arms weren't very good substitutes), it was likely that both of them would end up with a sore back, if not something worse. Titan abilities be damned. 

Reiner felt the blanket be pulled off of him, as a result of Bertholdt rolling over and grabbing hold of it. With an annoyed grunting sound, he took hold and yanked it back over himself. This resulted in Bertholdt trying to grab it back for himself. 

"Hey, cut it out," Reiner said when he grabbed the blanket again, only for the whole thing to repeat itself. 

" _You_ cut it out, I'm actually cold," Bertholdt retorted back. Considering he was the holder of the Colossal Titan, this was really saying something. 

A half-asleep variant of tug-o-war ensued. There ended up being hands getting shoved against faces, some awkward kicking, and other actions that were becoming increasingly heated. It ultimately ended in Bertholdt lying on top of Reiner, their faces awfully close together. 

All that either could say about this was an uncomfortable "Uh..." or "Um...". Then Reiner was caught off guard by something hard poking him in the leg. Considering his current position, it could only have been attached to Bertholdt. Needless to say, it certainly created weird things going on in both their heads. 

"Bert, is that..." Reiner groaned as he looked off to the side to see if Zeke had come back yet, then continued on with a blush starting to form on his cheeks: 

"Is that what I think it is?" 

An embarrassing silence, followed by yet another prompting with Bertholdt's name, confirmed that yes, it was indeed that. It led to Bertholdt rolling off of him and trying to press himself into the stone floor beneath them. 

"You can have the blanket," Bertholdt quickly said as he then scooted as far away from Reiner as he could. "I'll...I'll be fine." Then he turned away. It was humiliating enough to have this problem alone, much less before such an important mission. It was especially so in front of the one causing this problem. 

Bertholdt was then surprised, more pleasantly this time (for a given value of that word), when he felt Reiner press up against his back. Now, he realized that Reiner had the same 'issue'. Looking over his shoulder and glancing up and down, Bertholdt could see that Reiner was also blushing. 

Perhaps the feelings he'd been harboring all this time weren't as unrequited as he expected. 

...

"So..." Amazingly enough, Bertholdt's voice sounded even more shy than usual. Truth be told, there wasn't a whole lot to say. What few words he _could_ think to say were forgotten once Reiner buried his face into Bertholdt's shoulder. Immediately, Bertholdt started moaning and gasping when he felt that mouth kissing and sucking at his skin. 

Said moans and gasps were all the sounds that could be heard inside their hideout, along with the occasional whispering of Reiner's name. As this was all happening, Bertholdt could feel one of Reiner's big hands sliding down into his pants, before he pulled them down and took hold of Bertholdt's hard cock. 

"Reiner!" Bertholdt then cried out as Reiner was beginning to jerk him off. "Ohhh Reiner, yes! Yes!"

The constant and overwhelming stimulation quickly became too much for him. In contrast to his surprisingly loud cries, Bertholdt was whimpering as he came, trying to claw at the floor in an attempt to hold onto something. 

When that proved futile, Bertholdt just settled for bucking up into Reiner's hand, helping him coax out the rest of his release. Once Reiner could feel him stop doing so, he let go and pulled his cum-covered hand away. As he did, he could hear Bertholdt continue to make noises, albeit not quite as lewd. 

If anything, they were sounds of relief. 

As if to give thanks for getting him off, Bertholdt turned around now and gently took hold of Reiner's own erection. Instead of jerking him off, however, he sidled in closer and guided his hard cock in between his thighs. While he was doing this, both of them looked up and gazed into each other's eyes. 

Without saying a word, the two's lips met. Reiner proceeded to wrap his arms around Bertholdt, holding him tightly against his chest as he began thrusting. As this was happening, Bertholdt reached up and threaded his fingers into Reiner's short blond hair, while kissing more passionately. 

The friction caused by thrusting in between Bertholdt's thighs was incredible. Reiner was growling into Bertholdt's mouth as their kissing deepened. The only times they broke apart was for air. Then they went back to locking lips and voicing their muffled yet mutual delight. 

Bertholdt knew it was reaching the end when Reiner tensed up, along with thrusting inwards one last time. He then felt the telltale warmth beginning to drip down the back of his thigh, as Reiner pulled himself back out. Both of their faces were flushed now, and they were still holding each other while catching their breath. 

When they did manage to calm themselves, Reiner and Bertholdt pressed their foreheads together, blushing again as once more, their lips met. This time, it wasn't as quick and rough; rather, it was more emotional (for lack of a better term) and tender. 

At least now they didn't have to fight over the blanket. After some time of making out and enjoying the delicious afterglow, Reiner said something that was relevant, if not something of a mood killer:

"We should probably clean this up before Zeke gets back." 


End file.
